


Indulgence

by skinandbones



Series: Black Ghost [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ajin, M/M, Mild Blood, Sexual Content, monster kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Drautos' IBM is skilled in many things and pleasing his human is one of them.





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Putting it up as Mature just in case.
> 
> This was written for dread-behemoth and lythane on Tumblr, and somewhere in this I'm kinkshaming myself istg.
> 
> Edit: 10/22/17:
> 
> Please take a look at the wonderful [fanart](http://lythane.tumblr.com/post/166686703711/kinktober-day-6-monster-drautos-and-his-ibm) of Drautos x his IBM by the lovely lythane because HOLY SHIT.

From the 20th floor, the curtains of Drautos’ window parts away, allowing him to bask in the pleasant night view of the city’s lights shining like starlight in the distance, but such scenery is soon forgotten. His mind sets on his own reflection against the window.

Drautos raises his left arm up against the moonlight painting his skin. Reminiscing the times he removed his arm over and over again to further his plans, and all those past memories of his younger self against the cold table. Watching the foreign blade slicing into his skin, life flowing out from his veins like a river until his body ceased to function. Moments later, he woke up to the voices of men in the background and the process repeats.

Death becomes nothing to him.

His IBM materializes in front of him, blocking his view of the window. He stares at it instead and watches it tilts its head curiously at him.

“Tomorrow,” Drautos states with ease, brushing his fingers against the invisible marks over his arms, repeating the lines and the dull pain he remembers.

The plan will be put into motion. Tredd, Sonitus, and Axis will be the ones to start it all, and he will finish what he’s meant to do.

 **“Tomorrow,”** it repeats like a growling echo after him. Thin fingers wrap over Drautos’ arm, pulling it over to the ghost’s mouth. It reveals a sinister expression as sharp teeth grazes along tender skin and and a tongue sliding over those non-existing wounds created ages ago.

“Continue,” Drautos says. He’s pushed against the window instead, a little rougher than he expected. His black ghost brings both his hands over his head, the larger hand wraps both in its grip, claws digs into them until one breaks skin. Drautos doesn’t mind and allows for such play.

He moves his head to the side, allowing his counterpart have a taste of his neck, its tongue trailing downwards and comes back over his set of lips like a mock of a lover’s kiss. Drautos parts his mouth, and the tongue slides inside, exploring around with much curiosity. He perceives ashes on his tongue until it grows a taste of his favorite black tea before deciding to force his own against the invading appendage.

They’re both dominating creatures wanting to outdo the other, but they find a center point for both to be satisfied, finding the balance a necessity. After all, Drautos wants it in a way in which the black entity knows best.

The creature pulls back, lapping along Drautos’ neck until it bites into his shoulder, a satisfying grumble from its throat while its free hand lowers over his chest. A quick snap and his suspenders are off. Its nails rake over the thin white shirt next, tearing into a few areas.

Drautos’ heart rate begins picking up, his eyes close as his mind focuses, hearing the buttons pop and the cool air brushing against his skin. His ruined shirt lays on the ground next to him.

“Keep going,” he commands. The ghost draws down to his chest, relinquishing its hold on him. Human hands fall over the set of horns with his head arched against the window, a quiet gasp leaves him as the tongue pays attention to his chest. Teasing one nipple after the other, and its claws slit over his rib cage until small droplets of blood appear.

The sharp sting is welcoming. A thumb caressing the warm red and continues smearing over its fingertips until it brings them over Drautos’ lips.

 **“Drautos,”** it whispers in demand, and Drautos takes them into his mouth.

It’s the kind of high that Drautos needs before watching the war he started to finally come to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
